


Smoker's Desire

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Forbidden Love, Hyperinflation, M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi, cock growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Smoker got didn’t know why he was here, if anyone found out it would be the end of him. He was on the ship of a well known pirate his clothes were removed and his weapon left behind. He was naked and aroused in the captain’s quarters.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Smoker
Kudos: 50





	Smoker's Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Smoker got didn’t know why he was here, if anyone found out it would be the end of him. He was on the ship of a well known pirate his clothes were removed and his weapon left behind. He was naked and aroused in the captain’s quarters.

His body shivered in the cool air. ‘Damn it where is he?’

“I see your little soldier is standing at attention.” A voice echoed in the room and Smoker shivered. Smoker turned and saw Luffy standing in the door way in nothing but a pair of boxers. The massive bulge in those boxers made Smoker lick his lips.

“Straw hat!!” Smoker growled. Luffy walked over to him and tugged down his boxers. Smoker smirked as Luffy’s hard cock sprang into the air. Smoker got down on his knees. Luffy stroked his cock and spread his pre-cum over his length.

Luffy nudged the tip of his cock at Smoker’s lips and Smoker opened up obediently. Smoker started sucking Luffy’s cock taking more of it into his mouth. He licked the underside of the massive length and tasted the rubber man’s essence. He groaned as he enjoyed the taste very much.

Smoker couldn’t suck Luffy all the way down but Luffy knew that already and started stroking the rest of his length. Smoker reached down and started stroking his cock as he heard Luffy’s moans of pleasure.

Luffy came with a moan and filled Smoker’s mouth with seed. Smoker couldn’t describe the taste of Luffy’s cum, but he knew he was addicted to it. He swallowed spurt after spurt of cum. Smoker came his seed spraying onto the ground.

Luffy pulled his cock from Smoker’s lips and gave himself a few more strokes. His cock released a few more spurts and they splashed onto Smoker’s face. Luffy grabbed Smoker and through him onto his bed. Smoker groaned when he felt Luffy’s still hard cock slide along the crack of his ass.

“Do you want it Smoky?” Luffy said with a grin. Smoker blushed and cursed silently. ‘Damn pervert Straw Hat.’ When Luffy didn’t get his answer he slapped Smoker’s ass. Smoker yelped and turned back to glare at Luffy.

“Damn it, fuck me.” Smoker snapped. Luffy positioned the tip of his arousal at Smokers tight hole. Luffy pushed in and Smoker in pain mixed pleasure. Smoker did not want it to stop, Luffy’s cock filled him and stretched him so well, and he loved it. When Luffy was fully seated balls deep in Smoker’s ass Smoker came with a moan. His seed splashed onto Luffy’s sheets.

Luffy gripped Smoker’s hips and started to pound away. He gave Smoker long hard thrusts. Luffy didn’t need to find Smoker’s sweet spot the friction alone was driving Smoker mad with lust. Luffy stretched his neck and met Smoker face to face and Luffy started kissing him. Luffy devoured Smoker’s moans of pleasure and sucked on the smoke man’s tongue.

Luffy broke the kiss to give the man some air. “Gonna cum…” Smoker said panting.

“Well can’t let you make any more messes on my bed.” Luffy said before he stretched his neck and consumed Smoker’s dripping cock. Smoker moaned in ecstasy as his cock was consumed down to the root in one go. He came and Luffy drank down his milk. Luffy pulled off his cock licking his lips.

Luffy continued to fuck Smoker’s tightening ass and held off his release. Luffy found Smoker’s sweet spot and Smoker grew hard again. “Yes more more I want more.” Smoker moaned.

Luffy started smacking Smoker’s ass, earning moans of pleasure from the marine. “He he you love it don’t you?” Luffy said one hand moving up to pinch Smoker’s erect nipple. Smoker groaned in pain mixed pleasure. Smoker didn’t respond to Luffy’s question which made the rubber man upset. Luffy Reached around and gripped Smoker’s cock in a hard grip. “Bad boys don’t get to cum, answer me.”

Smoker gasped but refused to speak. “Fine Gear 2!” Luffy said and his body pulsed and Smoker howled in pleasure as Luffy’s cock heated up. Luffy started moving at an insane pace hitting Smoker’s sweet spot again and again. Smoker was drooling and he let out whimpers as he was unable to cum in Luffy’s hot tight grip. “Well?”

Smoker whimpered. ‘Damn my pride.’

“Yes I fucking love it I love your touch your cock everything about you. I love you Monkey D. Luffy!!!” Smoker snapped. Smoker was flipped onto his back Luffy still inside him.

“I love you too Smoker.” Luffy said releasing Smoker’s cock and then kissed him. Smoker moaned into Luffy’s mouth as Luffy increased his pace and fuck Smoker harder and even faster. Smoker came his seed splashing between their chests, but Luffy didn’t stop.

Smoker was brought to 3 more climaxes before Luffy gripped his hips. “I’m gonna cum inside you.” Luffy whispered and gripped Smoker’s hips hard in a bruising grip. Smoker groaned.

“Fill me Luffy…” Smoker panted out. “Gear 3…” Luffy said with a smirk and his cock and balls swelled and Luffy blew his load. Smoker moaned as Luffy’s cum filled him. Smoker came as even more seed was pumped into him. Luffy’s cock grew soft and he slipped out of Smoker’s ass. Luffy grinned as he saw his cum spill out of him.

Luffy jumped on Smoker and embraced him. He chuckled and snuggled up to him. “Get off me Straw hat.” Smoker grumbled. Luffy chuckled. “No way.”

Smoker groaned but wrapped an arm around him. He desired this man this pirate. He kissed Luffy’s head and earned a chuckle from him. “We need to get cleaned up.” Smoker said.

“Do you really want to get up?” Luffy asked and snuggled closer kissing Smoker’s neck. Smoker sighed he was tired sweaty both covered and filled with cum. He also had a sexy rubber man in his arms.

“We can get cleaned up later.” Smoker said closing his eyes. Luffy chuckled and used Smoker as a pillow. The two drifted off to sleep. By morning Luffy would be cleaned up and alone in bed. Luffy didn’t mind cause he knew Smoker would come back to him. He knew Smoker desired him as much as Luffy desired Smoker.

The end


End file.
